thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
As a community we at The Legacy of Kakashi Wiki value our contributors and have managed to build a sizable following, however as with all communities there are a small minority of contributors who either do not wish to play nice or are having difficulty understanding what this Wiki is all about. These rules will serve to try and help contributors who are confused or needing a little help while also discouraging contributions that are not in the spirit of this Wiki: Current #If anyone that wants to join me, YOU MUST GIVE ME AN ACEPTIONS!!!!!!! ( # If anyone making your Villain fan-made group or Hero fan-made group, DO IT SOMEWHERE ELES!!!!!! # If I see you were stealing anything, YOUR OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!! # If you are intrested of here, I WANT A PERMISSION FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #If anyone is hacking my property, HACK SOMEWHERE ELES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #If I see any coomnts, ASK A PERRISSION FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!! General Rules #'Chain Of Command' (although we are a friendly community we have a "chain of command" with the admins making rules, enforcing rules and keeping order: users contribute and have fun but need to remember admins are not democratic, neither are they tyrants - admins should be approachable and not completely insane with power but at the same time users must treat admins with the respect you give any authority or expect punishment. It's much like the real-world, you can not walk up to an authority figure and force them to do as you say, empty threats and outright stupidity will only serve to alienate you from the community as a whole - this system may not suit everyone but much like any community we need to acknowlege the fact that contributing is a privilige, not a right and like all privilages it can (and should) be removed if abused.) #'Links, Pictures & Misc. Items' (we allow users to post links, funny pictures and "fun" items but within reason - do not provide links to pornographic sites (rule 34 counts, just so you know) and do not upload pictures that are overly offensive.. "fun" items should only be posted into userpages or talkpages - do not add them to main articles unless you have a good reason to do so.) #'Plagiarism' (whenever possible only post original content - copying directly from other wikis or online sources is plagiarism and is frowned upon by the community as it gives a bad name not only to yourself but to us and can cause copyright dileemas. Just because something is on the internet doesn't mean its right (or even legal) to claim it as your own - artciles that are obviously taken from other wikis will be deleted as a matter of principle.) #'Language' (contributors should be aware that this wiki is PG-13 at best, we do not allow excessive profanity or offensive language - we're a community of mixed age groups and some profanity/offensive terms will crop up but users should not make a habit of using them, it is never acceptable to use extremely offensive language however and users who do so will face punishment. As a general rule the same applies to articles, do not litter articles with offensive language - even articles listed as mature, this may be hard when dealing with extremely controversial media (such as exploitation films or some of the Japan-exclusive manga/anime) but with such things common-sense needs to come into play: do not go into detail about the gruesome aspects of the character and don't quote their most offensive lines.. try to make the article as "clean" as possible - that way it doesn't come across as being what is known as a "shocker".) Rules Regarding Content #'Do Not Recreate Deleted Articles / Categories' (as a general rule when an admin deletes an article or category it can not be recreated without admin approval, however if you can provide a valid reason to do so you may proceed - users who recreate deleted articles/categories without a valid reason however risk punishment.) #'Check Categories Before Creating New Ones' (we have many categories on this wiki and as a general rule contributors are discouraged from making new categories unless desperately needed - do not create new categories without checking to see if a similiar one already exists.) #'Ask a Founder a permission' (We need you tu know that anyone who traspasses or intruding or snaeking will be blocked and deleted. If I see any users there, would do a samething to them.) Rules Regarding Behavior #'Trolls' (we have a zero-tolerance when it comes to trolls, whether it be for humor or for harassment - there are plenty of troll sites for that sort of behavior - this is a wiki about villains, not a chan site) #'Vandalism' (vandals will be banned on sight - much like trolls, we don't really need to explain why.. vandalism is just that..) #'Harassment/Cyberbullying' (any user who harasses or bullies another will be liable to punishment by admins as they see fit - if your foolish enough to pick a fight with an admin you'll likely be banned.. we are a good-natured wiki but nobody likes a bully.. we are no exception) Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance